galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Necro updatea
Outside the hallowed sphere of the Assembly , in the ring corridor, a group of beings had gathered. It was a common occurrence. While the Union had done away with embassies and the immunity of diplomats, there were still ambassadors and foreign dignitaries. As long as the non-Union entity wasn't classified with Contact level minus five , which means open war and their ambassador accepted Union law . they were allowed to come to Pluribus and watch Assembly business from the visitor's alcove. The beings assembled outside the access to the visitor's alcove took a break from Assembly business and Lumis and Ciferus stepped out into the light of the bright sun as they emerged from their long walk through a forgotten tunnel that connected the Nexus chamber with the outside of this planet. This time they were indeed where they wanted to be. This was N'Ger , as a short six-limbed being with yellow fur confirmed. They met the being after descending from the mountain range behind them. Both men were not really affected by the scorcing heat, but accepted the ride the being offered them. They were taken to a place the Byki called the Desert of Glaring Profit. The little yellow being calling itself Byki had asked too many questions, and as a reward for its help Lumis had killed the being, without so much as an iota of regret or guilt. Ciferus watched as his travel companion reduced the small being to a cloud of nuclear ashes and said."Would that not be murder? The extermination of life, is that not something you and Crea accuse the Dark One of?" As if the words of the Netherworld being reminded the Lord of light what he just had done, he looked at the disipating whisp."It is the duty of lesser life to serve me, his questions became annoying." The Desert of Gleaming Profit was a huge landing field for space ships surrounded by tents, temporary buildings and further to the back were walled compounds of permanent settlements. It did not take them long to find a Outside the hallowed sphere of the Assembly, in the ring corridor, a group of beings had gathered. It was a common occurrence. Yvonne , the most advanced android in the known universe stalked silently into the spacious office of her boss and owner, despite her five inch stiletto heels . She was the only sentient being able to do so unannounced, not even Linda the wife of Rex Schwartz. Of course, Linda would say she could, but there were countless systems keeping a close watch on her and everyone in his inner circle. One of these systems was Yvonne. There were a special AI and a dedicated team of security experts soley occupied protecting members of the Schwartz family. Rex Schwartz, one of the most powerful men in the known universe, raised his head. Yvonne only came in like this if she had information that was of utmost importance. "Go right ahead, Yvonne." "It concerns the Necro King and Sarak. As you know we are monitoring these entities as part of the Abbadon research, it seems that they have set a trap for Captain Olafson, your future son or operhaps daughter in law. Rex closed the field screen with earnig reports of a small division and focused on his assistant."Why would they want to stir up the worst hornets nest there is, namely the Union Fleet to get their hands on Erica?" "The secure GalNet transmissions of these men suggest that they see Erica as a key to the Dark One." Rex leaned back."All my sources indicate that this is indeed the time, this prime entity returns to this realm of reality. This is the true power I too desire to control. This is the entity, the Guardian created us Immortals. Now it seems my future Son...I mean daughter in law is connected." He kept musing, Yvonne did not detect a question or instruction and remained silent. "Larthop , the self declared First Son of Darkness died, believing this Olafson has a connection. The coven invited him, where no man has ever been. The Narth place utmost importance to him. They travelled to Richter base to save his life...and I am confident that it was not just any Narth. Rex stapled his fingers."Is there danger to my daughter?" "There is a conceivable threat. She is researching the Xpherix problem and we are certain the Necro Kibng is behind their activity. There is a 14 percent chance of direct intervention into her scienbtific work, because there is a 98 percent chance she will connect the dots and discover what this is all about." "Explain the 14 percent." "In her favor are the facts that she is with the Narth, the Xon Nul prince and other very formidable individuals who will protect her. The negative factors include the unpredictable nature of the Necro King." "Be so kind and summon our new Seenian friend, we must secure the prophecy text. I need to know if that Olafson just might become what is foretold." Eremiel Ms.Sobur Sylia Sobur Maro Maresan Category:Fragments